horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie Tingz
Barbie Tingz is a song recorded by American rapper Nicki Minaj. Written by Minaj and produced by Chevy Music, it was from the album Queen. and released as a single by Young Money Entertainment and Cash Money Records on April 12, 2018, alongside "Chun-Li". Lyrics Intro Dem-dem-dem-dem dem-dem Dem-dem-dem-dem Dem-dem-dem-dem dem-dem Dem-dem-dem-dem 1 Uh, I'm in my prime, Optimus Sagittarius, so you know I'm an optimist Man, keep it all real, I'm a prophetess (okay) So at least you took an L off your bucket list (bucket list) It's time to make hits and it's time to diss How you still dissin', still can't find some hits? (Okay) Was it worth it, dummy? I ain't mind a bit Still on that show gettin' no chips, time to dip Pre-Chorus I, I, I, I-I, I-I, I (okay) I'm still fly, just bagged a white guy (okay) Ritchie like Guy and I still eat Thai Want the Nicki cheat code? Come on, bitch, nice try Chorus Let's be real, all you bitches wanna look like me Wanna be in demand, get booked like me Wanna run up in the lab and cook like me But ain't nan you hoes pussy good like me Pussy so good his ex wanna still fight me Face so pretty bitches wish they could slice me She just mad 'cause he never bought her ice like me I cut all my ni ggas off, but they would still wife me (still wife me) 2 Rap bitches tell they team, "Make 'em like Barbie" Had to come off IG so they can't stalk me All they do is copy looks, steal music too Want to see what bitches do when they lose the blue-print I mean the pinkprint, ho, let it sink in I spoke to Jay the other day, he's still the kingpin He's still the only ni gga that I woulda signed to If I ain't sign to Wayne's perfectly designed crew 'Cause we the big three, don't need a big speech We made the biggest impact, check the spreadsheet That's Lil Weezy, the Barbie and Drizzy Drake Ni ggas gettin' more cheese, kissy face I'm a bad bitch, fuck the bitch (uh) Bitch get slick, I'ma cut the bitch I'm a bad bitch, suck some dick (okay) If that bitch get slick, I'll cut the bitch I'll cut up the bitch, I'll gut the bitch (okay) Had to fuck up the bitch, man, fuck the bitch Won't shoot her but I will gun-butt the bitch When we say "Fuck the bitch," dick up the bitch She was stuck-up so my ni ggas stuck up the bitch Still draggin' her so don't pick up the bitch Get the combination to the safe, drug the bitch Know the whole operation been bugged the bitch Pre-Chorus I, I, I, I-I, I-I, I (okay) I'm still fly, just bagged a white guy (okay) Ritchie like Guy and I still eat Thai Want the Nicki cheat code? Come on, bitch, nice try Chorus Let's be real, all you bitches wanna look like me Wanna be in demand, get booked like me Wanna run up in the lab and cook like me But ain't nan you hoes pussy good like me Pussy so good his ex wanna still fight me Face so pretty bitches wish they could slice me She just mad 'cause he never bought her ice like me I cut all my ni ggas off, but they would still wife me (still wife me) Bridge They would still wife me They would still wife me Yup, him too, he would still wife me Ahh, ha 3 When it come to stealin' flows, these birds is fluent But they stutter when get asked 'bout the queen's influence When it's clear they bite me, I'm flattered they like me I don't wanna check bitches, tell 'em wear their Nikes Barbie tings, that's Barbie tings Big Barbie tings, that's Barbie tings Big Barbie tings, that's Barbie tings Uh, Barbie dreamhouse, Barbie rings That's Barbie beach house, Barbie Benz Uh, Barbie white picket Barbie fence All tea, all shade, bitch, all offense If you ever try to confiscate Barbie's Ken I'ma put you in the box where my dollies been Chop it up and the next stop garbage bin 'Cause you hoes too old to be gossipin' I'm just tryna find out when the new Porsche come in Why It Sucks # Too much swearing. # The overused lyrics. # The music video is silly. # The whole song is extremely repetitive. # The Lyrics have product placement for Transformers, Nikes, Porsche, and of course, Barbie. Redeeming Qualities # At least The beat was good. Music Video Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2018 Category:Songs with 2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Explicit Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals